eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Frostfell
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Frostfell. Overview It's Frostfell Time in Norrath! Song fills the air, Norrathians bustle to purchase that special gift, to fix their feasts. Those Frostfell Elves are out in force to bring cheer and gifts of the season to one and all. Frostfell is the Live Event that begins in December. While in-game, click on the EQ2 radial button and choose the Calendar to check the exact dates. It was first introduced to EQ2 in 2005. No matter what you do, make sure you visit Santa Glug every 18 (real-world) hours. He has Frostfell gifts for you! Some Frostfell quests take place in your home city but many occur in a special holiday zone: Frostfell Wonderland Village. To learn more about the zone's history, to see a map, and for some general tips and tricks, see the Frostfell Wonderland Village page. The event has numerous quests, 4 purple "shiny" collections, races, achievements, special crafting materials, and more, all described below. New and returning players should consult the Annual quests section below first, as many of the quests inside the Frostfell Wonderland Village are unlocked only after the first quest listed there is complete. What's New? While "regulars" who lurk and edit this wiki do their best to keep this page up-to-date, sometimes the game development moves faster than we do. Please add any new quests you discover to this section. New quests are not added to the game every year, so if this section seems behind, check the Official Forums for announcements. If we reach another year with new quests, the quests and info once found in this section will be moved in favor of what's actually new. 'New in 2019' Unlike other events that start and end at 12:01, Frostfell starts and ends in the morning of the following dates: Dec. 10th - Jan. 7th 2019. Please check your in-game calendar for localized times. *New level 115 versions of A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) *Santa Glug has eight new gifts (16 total) to give everyone that asks once a day (every 18 hours) *Gerbi Frostfoot, the permafrostfell merchant in Frostfell Wonderland Village, has 5 new items for sale to players of all levels. New recipe books: *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make XII *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts XII *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell XII Three new collections: *Druidic Frostfell Icons *Frostfell Baked Treats *Hand-Hewn Frostfell Ornaments 2019 TLE Server Limitations Kaladim will have holiday merchants located in Freeport and Qeynos Province District, selling Frostfell themed house items and equipment. Travel to Frostfell Wonderland Village There is a magic closet (wardrobe) located in each of the cities. Click on it to enter the Frostfell Wonderland Village: *The Qeynos Province District entrance appears in Qeynos Harbor where The Clock of Ak'Anon usually stands. *The City of Freeport entrance appears in West Freeport near The Arena. *The Kelethin entrance appears in the Greater Faydark inside the city near Jysolin's Pub *The Neriak entrance appears near the Dockside Markets *The Gorowyn entrance appears in on the bottom floor on the walkway around the pool *The Haven entrance appears beside the mailbox *The New Halas entrance is in the middle of town Frozen Tokens The Frostfell currency is Frozen Token of E'ci. To see how many tokens you have, press C''' (while logged in) to open the Character window and click on your Currency tab. The tokens can be exchanged within the Frostfell Wonderland Village for valuable items like attractive armor and weapons (with stats), a variety of ice and holiday-themed house items, and more. :'''Token-Earning Tips: Over the years, veterans players have developed two common strategies: #The Icy Keep - solo or group quests are offered for the instance, but the number of lootable tokens in the group version is far superior during the group version of the Mission Improbable series quests. #Raiding the Gifty Storehouse - before you turn in the solo quest you can trade extra gifts in your inventory to Gixen on the dock in the Enchanted Lands. Hint-hint: you can re-enter the instance for the quest and greedily gather extra gifts over and over. Event Merchants There are four event merchants. *Gerbi Frostfoot - sells items for only for Frozen Token of E'ci. You must complete at least one quest in The Icy Keep before he will even show you what he has to sell. *Frostfell Vendor Items are available from both Giggawat Gigglegibber and Garsleblat Gigglegibber *Ginneldarf Gigglegibber, the fuel merchant in the Icy Keep instance used for the crafting quest, sells fuel and the recipes, but also sells the keys needed to unlock the chests needed to make year-round Frostfell Crafting Stations. Annual Quests :Quests in this section are repeatable only once per year, though a few sub-quests in the series may be repeatable and are noted as such. To Unlock (most) Quests Before you read on, there is one quest required to unlock almost all of the other quests within the Wonderland Village! :First appeared in 2013 *A Deepice Mystery - Players must complete this quest in order to free several Frostfell quest-givers. Merry Mischief :First appeared in 2012 *Merry Mischief - You can try your luck at getting a pet Gum Drop from Santa Glug or you can choose one as a reward by completing this quest. A Frostfell Favor :First appeared in 2006 *A Frostfell Favor - players are transported and transformed into McScroogle for this homage to the holiday classic, A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. Giftgiver Dilemma Series :First appeared in 2009 *The Giftgiver's Dilemma *Raiding the Gifty Storehouse (First appeared in 2010) - this quest makes it easy to obtain mass quantities of Frozen Tokens. See the section about Frozen Tokens (above) for a strategy hint. The quest itself is repeatable every 18 hours, but is in this section because you must repeat the Giftgiver's Dilemma each year first. *Gnopp's One Stop Shop Saving Frostfell Series First appeared in 2007 *Saving Frostfell Repeatable annually. Queen Bunny is distraught over the unseemly commercialization of Frostfell. She sends you to save the spirit of the holiday by destroying the McScroogle Corporation's factory. *An Exalting Experience! (First appeared in 2009) Icy Keep Heroic Quests *Mission Improbable... *It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! *Covering Your Snow Tracks! (Repeatable during the event) *An Exalting Experience! Deepice Dreams (Maldura) Series :First appeared in 2015 The series begins with Jarith Icewing at and includes: *Deepice Dreams *Special Delivery *O Frostfell Tree *'Tis the Season *Gift Giving Gallivanting Gifties :First appeared in 2017 *Gallivanting Gifties can be found at the Frostfell Workshop. Little Lost Goblin :First appeared in 2016 *Little Lost Goblin Repeatable Quests (Multiple Times per Year) Quests in this section are repeatable at least two times while the event is live. Some may be unlimited. Gigglegibber's Work Quest A Gigglegibber's work is never done (by a Gigglegibber). The goblin who gives this quest will be near the magical wardrobe used to enter the Wonderland Village, usually under a large Frostfell tree. *Starting in 2017 a new version for level 105 characters is offred by Gh'lad Tydingz Gigglegibber who can be found in the player cities. *The first time this quest is completed, the reward is a Frostfell Tree. *Subsequent completions offer a choice of a Frostfell Wreath, lighting options for your tree, Frozen Tokens of E'ci, and more! :*It is worth repeating this at least a few times each year, as the rewards have changed over the years, with new items often offered with each repeat. For example, was offered in 2010. The Gigglegrump Series :First appeared in 2005 These quests scale every five levels, and can be repeated ten times per level by those who who love them; the secret? Change your level by visiting a Chronomancer. *The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump The 2005 Frostfell storyline dealt with the case of the Gigglegibber Grump. This quest line was started in Qeynos Harbor or West Freeport. It was not available as part of the 2006 or 2007 Frostfell adventures, but returned in 2008. #The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump #*Unlocking the Elfin Lord #**Gigglegibber Mayor #**Gigglegibber Melodies #**Making Coins #**Subterranian Underwater Vessel #Removing the Grump Candy Grab Races :First appeared in 2006 The races are held in two locations and have identical rewards, but those aiming to complete the holiday achievement must visit both locations. It rewards Frozen Tokens and/or various house items and appearance gear, depending on how successfully you gather candy. Those who really work at it can even gain a special title. *Frostfell Candy Grab: Antonica *Frostfell Candy Grab: Commonlands Since 2015 there is also a race inside the Wonderland: *The Great Candy (Cane) Chase Tradeskill Quest Though there's just one crafting quest, it's very rewarding! This quest can be repeated daily. It is a great way to gain tradeskill XP and level. In addition, those who have tradeskill level 90+ can buy lore recipes to craft keys and get Frostfell Crafting Stations to use all year long! :First appeared in 2011 *Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! (repeatable daily) Those who love crafting and decorating houses love Frostfell. Because this aspect of Frostfell is so complicated, most of the info resides on dedicated pages. *New to EQ2 or back and feeling rusty? See the Frostfell Wonderland Village page, which includes generalized info on crafting during the season. *Just need to see which books you might be missing? See the Frostfell Recipe Books category page. *Looking for which items you might spend tokens on? See the page for Gerbi Frostfoot, who sells most of the event items and Frostfell Vendor Items for items sold by both of the general event merchants. Achievements :Prior to 2013, players were mailed a candy cane to examine and start this quest. The candy cane was replaced with this achievement series. While in-game, press J to open the Journal and look for it in the Live Events section of the Achievement tab. *Frostfell Fanatic! - Complete each of the Frostfell quests. *Frostfell Feast Delights -- Cook a range of Frostfell recipes. *Frostfell Overdrive! -- Complete the Great Candy (Cane) Chase in under 2 minutes, 45 seconds! *Great Candy Grabber -- Participate in each of the Frostfell Candy Grab competitions. *Handcrafted Gifts to Give -- Craft a selection of Frostfell gifts. *Holiday Lights -- Craft a set of holiday lights. Non-Repeatable Quests :Quests in this section are once per character (no repeats, ever!) Feelin' Gifty Series First appeared in 2005 Completing this quest gives you options for lighting your Frostfell Tree. *Feelin' Gifty in Qeynos! *Feelin' Gifty in Freeport! *Feelin' Gifty in Kelethin! *Feelin' Gifty in Neriak! *Feelin' Gifty in Gorowyn! *Feelin' Gifty in New Halas! Decoration Additions :First appeared in 2008 Rewards a Frosted Frostfell Tree, except in Freeport and Neriak, where one may obtain a Dead Frostfell Tree. *Decoration Additions in Qeynos *Decoration Additions in Freeport *Decoration Additions in Kelethin *Decoration Additions in Gorowyn *Decoration Additions in Neriak *Decoration Additions in New Halas Collection Quest Eeew! It looks like some skaters were not as graceful as others. If you look carefully, you'll see purple "shinies" on the ice that are for the Frost-bitten Toes collection. Retired Quests *Quests given by Gardy Giftgiver were retired when Santa Glug and his thugs...err friends took over gift giving. *Frostfell Fanatic! (introduced in 2010) was retired, but replaced with the Achievement found in your quest journal. Seasonal Marketplace Items The following items are generally available from the Marketplace only while the event is live. *Snowy Dwelling *Spamela the Holiday Ham (flying pig mount) *Deep Freeze Wings (flying mount) Additional items can be found by searching the Marketplace using the word Frost or other winter-themed adjectives. This makes it easy to find armor, cloaks, and house items with a winter theme that may only be around during the event. Other Activities :Snowball Fights and More: As you explore the city and special zone, you will find buckets of snowballs that you can click to get a pile of 20 Snowballs. Target a mob or your fellow players to have a laugh at the effects. If you prefer, you can craft a Sturdy Fruitcake to pitch at your fellow Norrathians. Running out? Nearby to one of the goblin merchants is a table with a fruitcake you can click for 20 sturdy fruitcakes as well. Frostfell Merchants *Gerby Frostfoot at only sells items for Frozen Tokens and will only show you his wares if you have at least one token to spend. *Giggawat Gigglegibber at and Garsleblat Gigglegibber near the Icy Keep zone-in only sell a few items for Frozen tokens, but mostly items for standard coin currency. These two sell the same recipe scrolls you can buy from other vendors on the islands. *Various fuel vendors inside the Wonderland Village sell the fuels Elven Magic, Holiday Cheer, and Holiday Spirit. You need those special fuels to craft holiday-themed items. The fuel vendors are found near crafting stations. A special fuel vendor inside the tradeskill quest version of The Icy Keep will see you special recipes described on the page about Frostfell Crafting Stations. *If you want all the crafting recipes, be sure to check all the merchants because some of them have additional recipes for sale. References fr:Série Blancmanteau Category:Live Events